Katherine Mayfair
Katherine Mayfair ( née Simms, formerly Davis) is a fictional character on the ABC dramedy series "Desperate Housewives". She is portrayed by Dana Delany. Katherine is the newest housewife in Wisteria Lane. Season 4 Katherine first arrives in season four's premiere Now You Know, as a former resident of Wisteria Lane, who had left abruptly and without further explanation, for over twelve years. Katherine moved back to Fairview in the fall 0f 2007 with her daughter Dylan and new husband Adem Mayfair. She had remodeled her aunts old house on Wisteria Lane. As Bree Hodge, Susan Delfino, Gabrielle Solis and Lynette Scavo watch her and her family move into the street, Susan recognizes her and runs up to hug her, while Bree in the distance raises her eyebrows. At Katherine's home, she introduces her husband Adam Mayfair who is a doctor, and her daughter Dylan Mayfair who Susan says was Julie Mayer's best friend from when they were little kids. Katherine immediately gets upon Bree's nerves by telling her she should cut the tree in her yard down and has the nerve to call the rest of the wives "newcomers" . Bree begins to grow a dislike towards her. Katherine then hosts a barbecue, during which Edie Britt arrives back from hospital after her suicide attempt, assuming that the party was for her. Katherine and Adam find a room in the house and Adam asks her if "this is the room" and she says yes and that Dylan has asked to move in there and Katherine won't allow it. In Smiles of a Summer Night, Katherine suggests to Bree, Gabrielle and Susan that they all make Lynette a lunch due to her hard time going through chemo, and Bree and Katherine argue about dessert due to the fact that Bree is always the one who brings it. At the lunch Gabrielle and Susan try the pie and tell Bree it's the best she's ever made. When Bree tries some herself she immediately says that it's not her pie. Then Katherine reveals it's hers and that she swapped hers over Bree's. Bree becomes annoyed and tries to figure out Katherine's secret ingredient quite unsuccessfully. Also in the episode Dylan tries to find out more about her father when Karen McCluskey tells Dylan she used to baby sit her when she was little and that she had met Dylan's father a few times, Dylan corrects Karen and says that her father walked out on her when she was a baby but Karen insists that she has met him. Dylan questions Katherine later in the episode about her father and Katherine tells Dylan not to listen to a thing Karen says. When Dylan calls Katherine a monster, Katherine slaps her hard across the face and Dylan runs to her room as Adam watches disapprovingly. Katherine, Dylan and Adam do not notice however that Bree was listening to the entire conversation because she was hiding around the corner after looking for Katherine's secret recipe. Bree then overhears Katherine say to Adam "Then we'd better start coming up with better lies." In The Game, Katherine attends Susan's small games party, and comes to blows with Gabrielle when the latter spills wine over Adam's shirt and rubs a towel against it to soak it up. She later catches Julie Mayer and her daughter in her own house and she not only sends Julie home, but forbids Dylan to hang out with her ever again. At the end of the episode Katherine informs Adam her aunt is ready to come home and she says she's letting her sleep in the room which she forbade Dylan to sleep in. When alone Katherine lifts up a rug and looks at a large gash in the floor and breaks down in tears. In If There's Anything I Can't Stand, its revealed her aunt Lillian Simms knows about Dylan's mysterious secret, Lillian is brought home so she can die there. As she tells Katherine that she is worried that God will not accept her into heaven, Katherine tells her God will accept her with open arms, but Lillian remains worried and she tells Katherine that they should tell Dylan the truth about what they lied and covered up. However, Katherine refuses. Lillian pretends to take a sleeping pill so Katherine would leave a house and so she could tell Dylan the truth, but Katherine returns home just in time to stop Lillian from revealing the truth to Dylan. Later in the episode on her last living moments Lillian writes down what they had covered up in hope that Dylan would find it and she dropped it on the floor and then passed away. Katherine watches as her body is taken away and she leaves the room, but the piece of paper remains hidden under the bed. In Art Isn't Easy, Katherine runs for Homeowner's Association, opposing Lynette. Adam frowns upon Katherine, and refuses to celebrate her win of Homeowner's Association because he feels she had created many enemies. Then it's revealed Bob Hunter and Lee McDermott know about the scandal caused by Sylvia Greene and why Katherine and her family had to fled Chicago. In the episode Can't Judge A Book By Its Cover, Dylan tries to find out more information about her father, but Katherine won't allow it. Finally, after a fight, Katherine tells Dylan thatt all the information on her father is on a folded sheet of paper she is holding, and she will give it to her, as long as she dosn't tell him where she lives. She also tells Dylan that he used to beat her. Dylan, feeling uncomfortable, tells her she won't look for her father anymore. Katherine unfolds the sheet when Dylan has gone, revealing that it is blank. In the episode Something's Coming Katherine along with her husband Adam stay with Bree,Orson and adoptive son Benjamin in their house during a tornado. Since one of Adam's ex-patients Sylvia has locked herself in their original storm room they hid in another room. It is revealed that Adam did indeed have an affair with Sylvia back in Chicago. During the tornado Bree comforts Katherine and at the end of the episode we see that Bree and Katherine have finally become friends. In the episode Welcome to Kanagawa, at the end it is implied that she may have killed her ex-husband, Dylan Mayfair's father. Adam discovers Lily's note and confronts Katherine, leaving her. In anger, she burns the note, only for Dylan to find information in the remains. In the episode Sunday Katherine's purportedly dead ex-husband (played by Gary Cole) appears in a flashback but, his face is never seen. Susan's cousin Tim who is visiting tells Susan how years ago he and Katherine had an a affair when he was 16. Then he tells the story of how one night he went over to the Davis home and saw Katherine get slapped by her then husband Wayne. He then saw Katherine pick up a candlestick and strike her husband. Wayne fell to the floor and Katherine just looked at him soulessly. Then Tim said he just ran back to Susan's house. In the episode In Buddy's Eyes, Katherine and Bree both volunteer to organize the founder's ball. When Katherine begins to take over the whole project, Bree hands her dip that has gone sour, and Katheine becomes sick. Later, when Katherine confronts Bree on this, Bree says Katherine doesn't fit into her group of friends, as she and Bree have the same personality. However Katherine says that she understands Bree more then anyone else, and she could not prevent them from being best friends. In the episode Hello, Little Girl, Dylan lies to Katherine, and meets her father, Wayne, to have dinner. In Opening Doors, Dylan claims she is dating a boy at school, but Katherine finds out it is her father when she spys on her. Dylan finally comes clean, and Katherine agrees to see Wayne. Wayne seems pleased to see Katherine, but Katherine tells him that she does not believe he has changed at all, and still thinks he is abusive. When Wayne leaves, it is revealed Katherine had a revolver in her drawer. In Mother Said, Dylan confronts Katherine when she decides to move, now that Wayne knows where they live. When Wayne picks Dylan up to take her to her recital, Wayne suggests they go as a family. But Katherine tells him that Dylan is not his daughter. Wayne takes some of Dylan's gum and gets a DNA test. This proves Dylan is not related to him. When he discovers Dylan does not have scars from when she had fallen off her bike years ago, he yells at her and tells her to leave before he calls the police. Katherine is later seen comforting her. In the two-part season finale, Katherine's story is finally revealed. Since Wayne was a police officer, whenever Katherine went to the police about Wayne they always seemed to "lose the paperwork". The woman who Katherine talked to advised her to get as much money as she could, take Dylan, and run. So she took Dylan and ran to her Great Aunt Lillian's house on Wisteria Lane. While Katherine and Aunt Lillian were out and Dylan was at home with Mary Alice Young (who was babysitting), Wayne showed up and gave Dylan a doll and a bike. Mary Alice told Katherine she didn't know it was him until Dylan called him "Daddy", and that she was so happy to see him. Katherine rushed inside and began to pack to run away again. Aunt Lillian appeared and said that Wayne had pulled up in the driveway. She wanted to call the police, but Katherine wanted to confront him. She took Dylan's doll and put it on a high bookshelf (Dylan was asleep). Wayne and Katherine got into an argument, and he threatened Katherine and said that he wanted his daughter. When Katherine refused to hand Dylan over, as she was afraid he would abuse Dylan like he abused her, Wayne lunged at Katherine, but she picked up a candlestick and whacked him with it. He then left but promised to be back. After celebrating Wayne's departure with her Aunt, Katherine awakens to hear Aunt Lillian screaming. Katherine rushes upstairs and is horrified to discover that Dylan is under the bookshelf the doll was on, and she is dead. Aunt Lillian and Katherine bury Dylan in the woods instead of going to the police, because they are afraid Wayne will make it look like Katherine killed Dylan. Katherine then went to a Romanian orphanage and found a girl who looked just like the first Dylan, Katherine saying "the resemblance was uncanny", and adopted her, naming her Dylan. In the modern time, Adam and Katherine seemed to have rekindled their marriage and go to Dylan's cello recital together. Wayne is there as well and asks Adam if he can help him with his car. Then, Wayne knocks Adam unconscious with a tire-iron, kidnaps him, and beats him to within an inch of his life. Adam then fakes death and Wayne leaves his "corpse" in the shack where he was being held. Adam escapes and heads to Wisteria Lane to save Katherine. Wayne surprises Katherine as she struggles to find Dylan, who ran off after Katherine finally told her the truth. Wayne then attacks Katherine and holds her hostage, asking about Dylan. Ellie, who is on the run from the cops, breaks in to the Mayfair's as Wayne is pointing his gun at Katherine, but Ellie can't see he has a gun. Wayne then shoots and kills Ellie. Then Bree comes knocks on the door looking for Katherine, who bailed out on their catering job for Bob and Lee's wedding. Bree is then taken hostage by Wayne. It is then when Wayne threatens Bree's life that Katherine tells him the truth. Wayne, in a fit of rage, raises his gun and says he wants to kill Katherine. Adam shows up and in the whole mess Wayne shoots himself in the abdomen. As Bree goes to help clean Adam up, Katherine is left holding a gun to Wayne. As Wayne lays there he continues to make threats saying he'll only do a little time then come after Katherine again. Katherine shoots Wayne in the chest, instantly killing him. Moments later the police arrive, and Katherine is in cuffs and it appears she is going to jail. However, Bree calls Susan, Lynette, and Gaby over and tells them everything. When the police question all of them, they all give alibis in Katherine's favor, saying how horrible and dangerous Wayne was. Katherine is then released as it was self-defense. Dylan returns and the two hug, and the whole event is over. The story then jumps five years in the future. As Katherine returns from a game of poker with the girls, she receives a phone call from Dylan, who says she's engaged. Her marital status with Adam is unknown. It appears Katherine is now the fifth "Desperate Housewife." Season 5 In this season, we see Katherine have the hots for Mike, and is considering having an affair with him. We also find out this season that Katherine is going to be a grandmother. In ep. 501, Bree argues with a photographer about a photo he’s taking for her cookbook. Later, Katherine’s upset that Bree’s missing out on things for their catering company. To make up, Bree gives Katherine a galley of her book, which she’s dedicated to Katherine. In ep. 502, Karen ponders about Dave's true motives and teams up with Katherine to learn more about him. In ep. 503, Mrs. McCluskey learns Katherine hasn’t found anything on Dave, as Dave Williams is a familiar name. When Dave rides by in his bike, Mrs. McCluskey tries and fails to get any info out of him. Katherine thinks the man’s nice, even as Mrs. McCluskey can feel the man is bad news. Edie joins Katherine and Mrs. McCluskey after lunch. Even though Mrs. McCluskey agreed to be subtle when questioning Edie, Mrs. McCluskey is more forceful and learns Edie doesn’t know where Dave grew up. More questions lead to more revelations that Edie doesn’t know things about Dave. At Danielle’s welcome home party, Katherine asks Danielle’s husband Leo about where he went to college--Cornell. Katherine tries to get info out about where Dave went to college and although Dave avoids the question, Edie presses the issue. Dave admits he didn’t go to college as he went to work out of high school, and always feels embarrassed about it. In ep. 504, while driving in to see Orson at work, she sees him on a parking bench and realizes he lost his job weeks ago because he’s an ex-con. Later, Orson asks Bree to become her business partner, but Katherine quietly but decisively makes her tell her husband no. When Bree finds Orson sleeping in the guest bedroom, he claims it’s because of her snoring, even as she realizes it’s because she wouldn’t make him a business partner. Katherine tells Bree that she's considering moving to Maryland where Dylan, Bradley, and their unborn child are living. In ep. 505, Mary-Alice talks about a surprise party that went badly. We see Lynette splash a drink in Tom’s face, Susan watch Jackson kiss Katherine, Gabrielle get mad with Carlos, and Orson asking Bree for a divorce. Bree looks in the mirror; Orson enters, ready to reveal to everyone at the party he’s Bree’s partner. She doesn’t want to reveal it and admits she hasn’t told Katherine. We flash back to a dinner party the night before Orson’s being sent off to prison for 3 years. Andrew and Lee make crude prison jokes as Orson enjoys his alcohol. While she’s getting Orson another drink, Bree takes a drink of her own in private, her first drink in years. In another flashback, Katherine finds a drunk Bree sleeping in bed when she should be catering a lunch. Katherine orders Bree up! Later, she admits how her drinking problem returned. Katherine thinks Bree should fill her void with work. Katherine tells Bree not to tell Orson about the problem; Katherine’s moving in with Bree to help her and vows to get her through the problems. Back in the present, Bree and Orson head out for the party. Bree still won’t reveal the truth to Katherine and is reconsidering having him as a partner. She fires him as they join Tom and Lynette and we’re right where we were when we last saw Tom and Lynette. In ep. 506, Bree's catering an event for Orson's roomate's parents' anniversary, but she has plans to act as a matchmaker for him and Katherine too. In ep. 507, Katherine's having an affair with Mike. In ep. 508, Susan learns about Mike and Katherine. Trivia *Delany had originally been offered the role of Bree Van de Kamp (later Hodge) prior to the series debut. *Delany is the third actress in the series who portrayed Lois Lane. The first one is Teri Hatcher and the second is Lesley Ann Warren, who played Susan Mayer's mother, Sophie. Relatives Blood Relatives Son: N/A Daughter: Dylan Davis (deceased), Dylan Mayfair (adopted) Grandson: N/A Granddaughter: N/A Mother: N/A Father: N/A Aunt: Lillian Simms (sister of her mother; deceased) Cousins: Mr. Simms Siblings: N/A Other Relatives Step-Father: N/A Step-Mother: N/A Ex-Husbands: Wayne Davis (divorced/deceased), Adam Mayfair (divorced) Current Romance: Mike Delfino Father-in-law: N/A Mother-in-law: N/A Son-in-Law: Bradley Step-Son: N/A Step-Daughter: N/A Past Romances: Tim Sources *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katherine_Mayfair Mayfair, Katherine